


Maybe it's fate

by Janusa



Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shadowhunters Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: From all days a storm could have evolved into a hurricane it has to be today; the same day Alec is traveling to New York for Jace’s bachelor party.Alec doesn't know what is worse if Jace's party at some strip club or being stuck in fucking Texas, maybe the club.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Maybe it's fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shadowhunters Bingo.  
> Square: Traveling 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as @janusa or Twitter like @janusairn

“I’m sorry, sir, due to the weather all flights are canceled until further notice.”

Fantastic. It's truly fantastic.

From all days a storm could have evolved into a hurricane it has to be today; the same day Alec is traveling to New York for Jace’s bachelor party. He clearly won't make it so he better tells him so now. Alec doesn't know what is worse if Jace's party at some strip club or being stuck in fucking Texas, maybe the club.

  
  


Alec sighs resigned. He has been rebooked but now he has to wait eight hours until his flight.

He walks down to his assigned gate. The airport is quiet at two in the morning, much emptier than during the day. Alec sighs again, maybe he should try to get some sleep. He wonders if maybe he should have gone to a hotel but it seems a waste of money just to get three hours of sleep. Besides, Alec still is in Spain’s timezone, he can make it for another couple of hours.

When he gets to his new designated gate, after a stop to the restroom, it is mostly empty but for two other men, one of them catches his eye from the moment Alec sets his eyes on him. In his defense, the man is handsome,  _ very _ and Alec is also gay,  _ very. _ Alec might be being dramatic but there is something magnetic about him, it invites you in and Alec can’t help but sit in the row of seats in front of him.

Alec mutters a low “ _ Goodnight _ ” that is answered by another in a silkier voice. The man doesn’t lift up his sight from his iPad though, thoroughly invested in what sounds like Candy Crush. He doesn't seem to blink in the next five minutes either and Alec stays quiet. He debates whether or not attempt to start a conversation. What if he interrupts him and ends up upsetting the man?

"Don't you know that is not very polite stare at strangers?" asks the man finally looking up from his iPad, his eyes widening a little when they focus on Alec. He’s not sure if he hallucinates it or if in fact the man gives him an appreciative glance. "But who cares about social imposed etiquette nowadays, right?"

“Right.” Alec is sure he has a goofy smile on his face, he should be embarrassed at feeling so utterly charmed by a complete stranger, although he doesn’t feel like it.

The stranger offers his hand. “I’m Magnus”

“Alec.”

  
  


Magnus turns out to be even more charming than Alec had expected. He’s an excellent speaker, makes light chat without being boring and has a way of making everything that comes out of his mouth sound like the most interesting thing in the world. Maybe his mouth has something to do with it or maybe is just Alec being thirsty.

Alec also finds out that Magnus is here for the wedding of a distant but dear niece, that thanks to his work he constantly travels between New York and London and that he loves fashion and good wine. Hours pass quickly and the airport starts to get gradually more and more crowded until it's time to get on board.

Magnus is still going on a quite extensive explanation of why no one should should drink coffee. "You can get your antioxidants somewhere else, Alec."

They get to their seats and realize they are next to each other. "Is this your seat? What a fortunate coincidence." Magnus comments, there is something like a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Alec is feeling lucky, now he has a couple more hours to gather the courage to ask Magnus his number. They chat a little more and somehow discover they are both big fans of the same podcast and decide to listen to the last episode together, they should have fallen asleep at some point, it's not a long flight but he's been awake for more than twenty-four hours and it's probably the same for Magnus. 

Alec’s earphone has fallen off his ear and some  _ Spotify _ come up suggestion is playing, Magnus is still soundly asleep and his peaceful face is somewhat contagious because Alec’s eyes are heavy again all of the sudden. 

Since Alec spends most of the flight sleeping so when it's time to get down the plane he still hasn’t asked Magnus his number.

"See you around… maybe?" He asks hopefully, hoisting up his suitcase, not sure how to proceed.

Magnus turns, a card between his index and middle finger that he slides inside the front pocket of Alec’s jacket.

"Maybe." he says with a coy smile as goodbye.

  
  


The ceremony is a blur, Alec and Izzy try to help as much as they can so Clary and Jace can enjoy their day but is not until after his obligated and emotional speech that he gets a break. 

"Alec" calls Clary from behind, he turns to look at her and ask what she wants. She's dragging someone by the hand, her vivacious self pretty much jumping instead of walking. "I want to introduce you to someone."

"Magnus." he murmurs automatically, as soon as he catches sight of the person. Magnus recognizes him almost as quickly.

"I think it won't be necessary biscuit, I've already had the pleasure." says Magnus when they come to a halt.

Clary's look is puzzled but she doesn't ask anything. She's the party's host and probably has a bunch more of people to talk to.

"Oh, great. Then I guess you'll be okay without me."

"Don't worry, go enjoy your party." Magnus waits until Clary leaves to turn towards him, a little smile on the corners of his mouth. "So, are you a stalker, should I be worried?"

Alec snorts, very inelegantly. "I'm not a stalker, just the groom's brother."

"Those two things aren't necessarily exclusive from the other."

"In my case they are, but how do I know _ you _ are not the stalker here?"

"Because I'm the bride's uncle." Now the vague familiarity makes sense, he probably had heard Magnus' name from Clary before or saw him in her pictures. "Besides, have you met me? I don't need to stalk anyone."

Alec smiles despite of himself.

“Yes, yes I have. Must be fate then."

Magnus' smile in response tells him that he may be thinking just the same.


End file.
